The invention relates to a process for preparing a coated nitride powder and the product produced thereby. Preferably, this invention further relates to a process for preparing coated aluminum nitride powders and the coated aluminum nitride powders produced thereby.
Nitride powder has good thermal conductivity, making it useful in aiding in the dissipation of heat from electronic devices. Coated nitride powders that are moisture-resistant are useful as a filler material for thermally-conductive polymer composites used as heat sink materials in the electronics industry. Untreated nitride powder can undergo hydrolysis when the powder is contacted with moisture, making the untreated powder unacceptable for many electronics applications. The nitride powder must be resistant to hydrolysis during usage in electronics components.
It would be desirable to develop alternative coatings for nitride powders. It would be advantageous to develop a process for making the alternative coated nitride powders. It would be advantageous to obtain the desirable properties of coated nitride powders while maintaining the desirable properties of the uncoated powder, such as good thermal conductivity, for use in electronics applications. It would also be advantageous to advance the coating technology of nitride powders by further developing a nitride powder that is moisture-resistant thus providing a protective layer on the surface of the powder.